Human-computer interactions have progressed to the point where humans can control computing devices, including gaming devices, and provide input to those devices, by speaking. However, as technology progresses more and more headless devices are emerging. In general, these headless devices do not include a graphical user interface or other peripheral devices. Therefore, these headless devices typically rely on out of band channel communication with another device, such as a computer, tablet, and/or smartphone to receive information from a user. For example, the user may pair a headless device with the user's smartphone. The user may then use the graphical user interface of the smartphone to set-up, transfer information to, and/or make changes in the operation of the headless device.